LOVE HunTao
by Kimmy Panda
Summary: Aku hanya ingin selamanya bersamanya, memeluknya, dan mengikatnya hanya untuk ku seorang. Dia adalah sumber kehidupanku, senyumnya adalah hal terindah yang pernah ku lihat di dunia ini.


**L.O.V.E**

Oh Sehun  
Huang Zi Tao

GS for uke 

Aku hanya ingin selamanya bersamanya, memeluknya, dan mengikatnya hanya untuk ku seorang. Dia adalah sumber kehidupanku, senyumnya adalah hal terindah yang pernah ku lihat di dunia ini.

I Hope you like it, Happy Reading, Enjoy~

 _Everytime I come close to you  
Every time I'm felling you_

Suara gemericik air terdengar di dalam sebuah kamar mandi di salah satu apartement mewah tak berapa lama kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita- atau kita bisa menamainya gadis karena ia terlihat masih sangat muda- ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas tempat tidur nya, ia melihat ada 6 panggilan masuk dan 3 pesan yang belum di buka

 **Baekkie~**

 **Panda menurutmu aku harus membeli baju dengan warna terang atau warna gelap ?**

Tao. Nama wanita tadi segera membalas pesan dari sahabatnya yang cerewet dan bawel itu, kemudian ia beralih dengan membuka pesan lainnya

 **Love Honey :***

 **Baby apa kau dirumah sekarang ? maaf aku tadi siang tidak menghubungimu, aku ada rapat mendadak tadi**

Tanpa membalas ia membuka pesan selanjutnya

 **Love Honey :***

 **Baby peach apa kau marah ? kenapa tak membalas ataupun menjawab telepon ku ? aku kawathir, kau tak apa kan ?  
aku akan segera pulang. Love u :***

 **To : Love Honey :***

 **Maaf Hunnie aku baru selesai mandi, aku tidak tau kalau kau menghubungiku. Aku tau kau sibuk, tak apa. Cari uang yang banyak untuk ku, saranghae~**

ia tersenyum setelah membalas pesan dari orang yang ada di sebrang sana, ia gadis itu kemudian beranjak dan mengambil pakaian untuk ia kenakan. Setelah selesai memakai baju ia duduk di meja riasnya ia menatap jam yang ada di meja ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 ia baru sadar ternyata hampir 1 jam lebih ia berada di kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai berias ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur, ia ingin memasak makanan untuk orang yang akan datang ke apartement nya nanti, ia menyiapkan bahan masakan dan kemudian mulai berperang dengan pisau, bumbu dan kompor.

Orang yang sedang sibuk di dapur itu adalah Huang Zi Tao gadis cantik, sexy, pintar, dan muda di usianya yang masih 22 tahun ini ia sudah mengerjakan semua hal yang ada di hidupnya secara mandiri, Tao atau ZiTao lulus dari universitas kyunghee jurusan informasi dan komunikasi tepat 6 bulan yang lalu, kalian bertanya kenapa ia sekarang ia tidak bekerja ?

Lama Tao berkutat di dapur tanpa sadar hari sudah beranjak sore, seseorang muncul dari pintu apartement itu saat masuk ia sudah mencium aroma wangi masakan ia tau seseorang sedang memasak di dapur orang itu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur dan berdiri dengan gaya cool nya sambil berdehem(?) yang membuat gadis itu teronjak kaget, gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan namja tampan yang terlihat buruk dengan dasi dan baju yang tidak beraturan, ia mendekat pada namja itu dan memeluknya erat.

Ia sangat merindukan namja tampan ini, ia memeluk dan mencium parfum mint dan sedikit bau keringat dan namja ini langsung membalas pelukan erat Tao seribu kali lebih erat

"kau membuatku gila Zi"  
"ngh.. lepasshkan ses..ssak"  
"ouh maaf, aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ucap namja itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ia hanya mengendurkan nya sedikit  
"rindu ? kau memelukku seperti ini juga tadi pagi tuan Oh. Dan sekarang kau rindu lagi "  
"bahkan bila seumur hidup ku aku terus memelukmu kurasa itu masih kurang"  
"dasar pembual ! lepaskan !" ucap gadis itu dan melepaskan pelukannya  
"hey! Istri macam apa yang mengucapkan bahwa suaminya pembual?" ucap namja tadi dengan menatap mata Tao  
"istri macam aku lah haha"  
"dasar kurang ajar!" namja itu menarik hidung mancung Tao dengan sedikit keras  
"ahh! Ini sakit Tuan Oh" ucapnya dengan memegangi hidupnya yang memerah  
"maaf, kau yang memulainya Nyonya Oh" namja itu langsumg mencium hidung Tao dengan lembut dan sayang

"oke sudah cukup acara penyambutannya, sekarang mandi dan ganti bajumu setelah itu kita makan"

"tak bisakah aku makan makanan yang ini dulu ?" ujar namja tampan itu sambil meremas dada Tao

"Tuan Oh yang terhormat dan mesum, aku benar-benar sudah lapar sekarang"

"hmm baiklah Nyonya Oh yang cantik dan sexy aku akan segera menemani mu makan" ucapnya dengan mencium kening Tao dan langsung masuk kamar untuk mandi.

Setelah kepergian namja tampan tadi Tao segera menata makanannya untuk di hidangkan kepada sang suami- ya namja tampan tadi adalah suami Tao, namja beruntung itu adalah Oh Sehun ia menikahi Tao setahun yang lalu setelah berpacaran dengan gadis manis itu sekitar 5 tahun lamanya

Oh Sehun adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan Oh Corp, ayah Sehun sendiri yang memiliki perusahaan tersebut, ia memacari Tao sejak gadis itu masih berumur 17 tahun dan menikahi nya saat gadis itu belum lulus kuliah. Sehun tak pernah membiarkan Tao untuk bekerja, padahal Tao selalu meminta nya karena ia bosan hanya berdiam diri terus menurut sehun ia masih bisa menghidupi tao dan dirinya jadi tao tidak perlu susah-susah untuk bekerja.

Sehun adalah namja yang sangat-ralat- amat sangat posesif terhadap tao ia selalu saja mengawasi apapun yang di lakukan oleh wanita yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk gadisnya tapi satu hal yang sangat ia ingin tapi ia tidak bisa wujudkan. Yaitu bisa bersama tao 24 jam penuh, itulah yang tidak bisa ia lakukan kalau dia melakukan itu sehun bisa di bunuh oleh ayahnya. Karena sehun harus bekerja mengurus kantornya

"dimana orang gila itu kenapa lama sekali, apa dia tidak tau kalau aku hampir mati kelaparan ?" Tao kini sudah duduk manis dan menunggu suami nya untuk makan

"hah! Aku harus memukulnya!" tao beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Tao membuka pintu kamar dan dapat dia lihat kamarnya sepi tidak ada seorangpun disana, ia berjalan mendekati kamar mandi dan terdengar suara air mengalir didalamnya

"heii! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam Oh?!" teriak tao yang bisa dikatakan tidak pelan

"iya sebentar lagi aku keluar sayang, aku masih menyabun badan ku"

"apa?! Dari tadi apa yang kau lakukan ?! kenapa sekarang masih menyabun"

"iya iya sabarlah sebentar Tao"

"aku lapar sehun" ucap tao sedih dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, ia berjalan ketempat tidur dan duduk disana, matanya sudah mulai memanas dan cairan liquid itu sudah hampir jatuh

Tak lama keluarlah sehun dengan menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang nya, sehun terkejut melihat tao yang duduk dan menunduk di tempat tidurnya

"hey sayang kau kenapa?" sehun mendekat dan berjongkok di depan tao

"hiks ak.. aku lapar hun hiks" akhirnya tangis tao lepas juga

Betapa terkejutnya sehun saat mendengar isakan kecil istrinya, sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia melihat mata indah gadisnya memerah dan mengeluarkan benda yang sangat ia benci itu

"maaf, maaf peach. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" sehun langsung memeluk tao yang gemetar di dalam dada nya, sehun merasa menjadi orang paling idiot karena ia sangat bodoh, kenapa ia mandi terlalu lama tadi

"ayo kita makan sekarang" ajaknya dengan menarik tao untuk berdiri

"pakai baju dulu hun" lirih sangat lirih

"ah, aku lupa" untuk kesekian kalinya sehun merutuki dirinya yang benar-benar idiot.

Setelah memakai baaju sehun langsung mengajak tao untuk makan, sehun menggandeng tangan tao untuk keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan

"duduk lah sayang, aku akan mengambilkan makan untuk mu" ucap sehun dengan menarik kursi untuk diduduki sang istri

"aku bisa melakukannya sendiri hun"

"apa kau marah ? maaf aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau kau kelaparan"  
"sudahlah, ayo makan"

-19.00—

Terlihat tv itu menyala menampilkan sebuah film keluarga, di sofa itu terdapat dua anak manusia yang sedang menikmati acara tv dengan saling merengkuh satu sama lain, sang namja membelai lembut helai-helai hitam sang yeoja cantik itu, sedangkan sang yeoja mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu lelakinya

"hun hari ini aku sangat bosan, aku sama sekali tidak keluar apartement"  
"apa kau tidak kerumah teman-teman mu?"  
"tidak hun, mereka sibuk hari ini" wajahnya terlihat sedih  
"kau bisa datang ke kantorku kalau kau bosan sayang"  
"kau tau? Aku ingin punya kesibukan sendiri yah seperti teman-teman ku"  
"kesibukan ? memangnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga itu kurang sibuk ?  
"ish! Bukan begitu hun, aku ingin bekerja seperti mereka"  
"bekerja ? kau ingin kerja apa sayang?"  
"apapun! Asal tidak diam di rumah saja"  
"bagaimana kalau kau terluka ? kau tidak bisa kalau hidup susah"  
"aku bisa! Aku adalah gadis tangguh"  
"gadis tangguh katamu ?! lapar saja menangis, apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau mendapatkan masalah yang sedikit berat ?"  
"kau mengejek ku ya?!"  
"hey! Bukan begitu, kau tau sayang kau adalah gadis yang manja dan cengeng, kurasa aku tak bisa melepasmu begitu saja"

"kenapa tak bisa? Aku ini tidak manja dan juga tidak cengeng"  
"tak manja ? siapa yang selalu minta di pakaikan baju ? siapa yang selalu meminta maid pribadi keluarga Huang untuk selalu menyisiri rambut Nona Huang ? siapa yang tidak bisa membersihkan kamar nya sendiri ? siapa yang selalu minta di siapkan sepatu nya setiap pagi ? siapa yang .."  
"diamlah hun, itukan dulu, setidaknya sekarang aku tidak begitu! Aku bukan gadis manja dan cengeng lagi sekarang"

"sekarang tidak ? lalu siapa yang setiap hari merengek minta es krim, siapa yang menangis saat suaminya pulang malam karena lembur siapa yang menangis karena boneka pandanya tak sengaja ku injak, kau bilang itu tidak cengeng"  
"sialan kau oh sehun!" ucap tao dengan memukuli lengan dan dada sehun secara brutal

"auw.. hey! Hey! Aww hentikan sayang.. oke oke aku kalah hey!" sehun berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari amukan seekor panda

"kau manusia paling menyebalkan!" tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain, ia tidak ingin menatap wajah menyebalkan sehun

"haha kenapa seperti itu ? bukankah yang ku katakan benar ?"

"tentu saja tidak!"

"ooh jadi itu tidak benar… jadi kau tidak manja ?  
"TIDAK!"  
"tidak cengeng ?"  
"TIDAK!" tao masih saja mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain  
"lalu siapa yang semalam menangis karena aku bermain terlalu kasar dan melakukan 5 ronde ?"

Mukanya merah, ia langsung menatap sehun tajam dan "MESUM!" ia memukul kepala sehun

"hahaha sangat menyenangkan menggodamu" ia langsung memeluk tubuh tao, sehun membawa tao ke pangkuannya

"kau sekarang tanggung jawabku tao, jadi aku akan menentukan yang terbaik untukmu" ucap sehun dengan menatap tao-wajahnya serius

"tapi.."  
"percayalah, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu"

"ya aku tau hun, maaf" tao memeluk leher sehun, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung sehun karena tubuh mereka menempel saat ini

"tak apa sayang, ayo ku antar kekamar kau harus tidur"  
"aku ? bagaimana denganmu?" tao melepaskan pelukannya

"aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku sayang"  
"TIDAK! Aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu titik! Tidak pakai koma!"  
"aku harus menyelesaikannya malam ini, ayah akan membunuhku kalau berkas itu belum selesai besuk sayang" sehun membelai pipi Tao lembut  
"apa ayah mertua sejahat itu ? apa dia tega aku menjadi janda ? aku akan menikah dengan siapa kalau kau mati ?" tao tampak berpikir

"bisa-bisanya kau berfikir seperti itu ! "  
"haha, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa ayah akan membunuhmu"  
"sudah ayo ku antar ke kamar"

"gendong ya~" ucapnya manja  
"kau kan gendut, pasti berat. Aku tidak mau"  
"oh Sehun!"  
"hahaha baiklah nyonya" sehun berdiri dan menggendong tao seperti koala.

-At Kamar—

Sehun menurunkan dan membaringkan tao di ranjangnya dan menyelimuti tubuh tao

"tidurlah Tao" sehun mencium kening Tao  
"tidak bisakah kau juga tidur ? aku benci sendiri" ucapnya dengan manja  
"setelah selesai aku janji akan segera menyusul mu tidur ok?"  
"kau harus cepat selesai!"  
"iya sayang, akan ku usahakan. Nah ayo pejamkan matamu dan mimpi kan aku"

Tao mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, sehun mengecup bibir itu singkat dan pergi dengan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan.

Sehun duduk di ruang kerjanya dan mulai menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kantornya, ia harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat karena ia ingin segera tidur dengan taonya, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 sehun merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, mematikan laptop dan memasukkan berkas-berkas itu kedalam tas kerjanya ia berjalan kedapur dan mengambil minum untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, ia mendapati tao yang sedang memainkan ponselnya tanpa menyadari kedatangan sehun

"aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur Huang!"

"a..aah hunnie kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya gugup dan sedikit terkejut

"aku sudah meninggalkanmu beberapa jam yang lalu dan kau belum juga tidur ?" sehun duduk di samping tao yang berbaring dan menatap tajam ke mata sang istri

"aku tadi tidak sengaja terbangun, dan hanya mengecheck ponselku saja" jawabnya tanpa menatap wajah sang suami

"ooh jadi tidak sengaja terbangun ya?" sehun masih memandang tajam mata tao

"emm..i iya" tao takut

Sehun menatapnya tajam dan menusuk wajah sehun benar-benar serius Tao sangat takut saat sehun seperti ini, ia sedikit gemetar

"se..sebenarnya.. sebenarnya aku bel..belum tidur tadi" tak ada pilihan lain, sehun selalu tau apa yang dilakukan tao, bahkan saat tao berbohong

"kenapa tidak tidur ? ini sudah melebihi jam tidurmu Huang!" yah sehun marah sekarang, ia akan memanggil tao dengan sebutan itu kalau dia marah

"emm.. aku tidak bisa tidur hun, aku ingin menunggumu, aku sudah berusaha tidur tadi tapi mataku tidak mau tertutup" tao balas menatap sehun

"baiklah ayo tidur sudah malam " sehun merebahkan dirinya di samping tao

Sehun mengelus lembut pipi tao, menarik tao ke dekapannya tao menurut saja ia benar-benar merasa nyaman saat bersama sehun, ia merasa terlindungi saat sehun di sampingnya, sehun menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk tao.

"hun apa kau sudah tidur?"

Tak ada jawaban, tao tidak tidur matanya masih terbuka ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah suaminya, sehun sudah menutup matanya. Mungkin sehun lelah jadi dia langsung tidur, tao tau sehun sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, semua yang sehun lakukan untuk tao nya dan tao tau hal itu, ia tidak akan banyak menyusahkan suaminya lagi

"apa kau sangat lelah hun ?" tao berkata sangat lirih, ia memeluk sehun, tao menempelkan kepalanya ke dada sehun

"hahh kau bekerja terlalu keras hun, apa itu karena aku ?" ia masih saja bermonolog sendiri

"maaf kalau aku menuntut terlalu banyak, aku memang merepotkan" tao masih menempel pada dada sehun, ia sedih kalau sehun setiap hari harus bekerja sampai larut malam

"aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu hun, aku mencintaimu"

GREPP!

Tao terlonjak karena tiba-tiba ada lengan kekar yang memeluk tubuhnya, sehun tersenyum dan masih memejamkan matanya

"aku bekerja untuk mu, aku mencari uang untukmu, aku tidak mau kita jatuh miskin dan membuat Papa dan Mama Huang memecatku sebagai menantu mereka"

"kau belum tidur?!"

"berjanjilah menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk ku dan anak-anak ku Zi"

"tanpa kau minta aku akan melakukannya, aku janji!" tao tersenyum

"baiklah aku pegang janji mu sayang, ayo cepat tidur"

"lepaskan dulu hun, kau tidak akan bisa bernapas lega kalau aku menindih dadamu saat tidur"

"biarkan seperti ini sampai pagi, aku ingin selalu memelukmu, dan kau harus selalu berada di dekat ku"

"baiklah Tuan Oh, selamat malam" tao tersenyum dan memeluk sehun erat

"jangan mimpikan namja lain Nyonya Oh" sehun mengeratkan pelukanya ketubuh mungil tao

Tao mencubit perut sehun dan mulai tidur di atas dada sehun, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi

 **END**

 **Maaf kalau ada yang gak suka sma Pair nya**

 **Maaaf kalau banyak typo(s)**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau membaca**

 **Ada yang mau sequel nya ? *gakk!**

Oia author suka banget baca/buat ff yang main itu Tao terserah couplenya siapa, yang penting Tao jadi ukenya *waks

Buat yang mau temenan sama Author invite ya 54F8B20F author pengen lebih deket aja sama temen-temen yang punya ketertarikan yang sama, jadi bisa sharing deh ^^

Udah gitu aja cuap-cuap jadi author. Pai pai thanks, love u all :*

 **review**


End file.
